Lips and Love
by WildImagination28
Summary: Her lips are a delicious tortue in my thoughts...bit of Bellice fluff. OS...maybe more, complete for now...


_**A/N: Hey everyone, so i just got bored and this came out...its nuthing too serious, nuthing lemony, but its sweet and tender and it just came out without me even knowing it to be honest. The insperation came from out of no where and well i blame sum1 for it and she should know who she is. Always making me write things i didnt even know i could write. lol...anyways enjoy, let me know what you think. Btw its not betad because i wanted to surprise her as much as everyone else with smthg actually written for once haha.**_

_**Pairing: Bella and Alice**_

_**Rating: T/M15+ (im an aussie, its M15 here haha)**_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own anything to do with twilight, SM does. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Lips and Love<strong>

**BPOV:**

There was something about the way her face lit up when she would slide out of her yellow porche in that oh so seductive way, and her eyes would meet mine. The way the corners of her eyes lifted as if they themselves were smiling, the shine of them as they would glisten and twinkle with something I would like to describe as happiness and excitement. The thrill of knowing what's to come shining through those beautiful golden globes, because she knows exactly what's coming with those amazing visions of hers. The way her soft full pink lips would spread into the most beautiful smile I had ever seen on this planet, before turning into the sexiest smirk that would send tremors down my whole entire body.

That smirk and those lips have been haunting my thoughts with delicious torture for the past 12 hours. I haven't been able to remove the thought of what those lips could possibly cause, what they could do to me, to various parts of my body. I couldn't help the way my mind would wonder into all different scenarios; her lips parting softly just before she would lean in to kiss me, the soft cushions of passion caressing my bottom lip as she would suck on it every so softly, teasing me, prolonging the full feel of them smashed against mine, making me whimper with desire. Her lips as she would open them a little wider as she would slip her soft wet and cold tongue along my lips before slipping past the boundaries and into my own needy mouth. The way they would pull back slightly, seeing them glisten from the moisture of our mouths being fused together and most likely the pooling venom in her own. They way they would brush over my jaw softly, just the slightest touch, placing the smallest of kisses along it, like the brush of a butterflies wing, before they would reach my ear and I would feel them as she would whisper sweet nothings to me in that musical voice that calms me like no other. These were the thoughts swirling around my head all night, like little shocks of electricity igniting a fire within me that took a very cold shower to cool me down. She, Alice Cullen, has now sucked me in and consumed my entire being. She has me, she's had me since the first words slipped from her mouth the day we met.

I had to shake my head from forming more thoughts as I stood by my truck waiting for her to make her way over. Knowing very well that Alice would most likely know where my head had been, or what I had been fantasying about, me making different decisions all night about what I wanted to do to her or her to me. I tried to get myself in check as her small and graceful form made her way dancing over to me. God she is stunning. How could I be so lucky to have caught her eye, her attention. How could some one so perfect like her want to be with me? I must have looked deep in thought as she was now suddenly standing right in front of me, both cold hands caressing my cheeks lifting my face up to look into her eyes, standing as close as possible without crushing me.

"Bella? Are you alright?" She cooed softly as she searched deep within my own green orbs. I nodded quietly and wrapped my arms around her slender waist holding her to me, not wanting this closeness to end, not wanting for that damned bell to ring. "I'm fine Alice, I just missed you is all. How was your hunting trip?" I mumbled softly as I leant in to rest my head against her shoulder.

"It was fine, same as always, the boys betting on who could get the biggest feed, and then wrestling over who won. But I missed you too, I hated being away from you." Her face then nuzzling into my neck, feeling her nose run the length of my flesh, hearing and feeling her inhale my scent. "You smell divine my Bella," she pulled back only to rest her forehead against mine, looking into my eyes before they drifted down to secure their sight on my lips, seeing her own lips tug at the left hand corner, her smirk revealing itself, "especially when all those ideas are running around in that very wonderful imagination of yours, your scent intoxicates me."

I knew what she was talking about, we had had a few conversations about it lately, as our physical levels were rising. She was indicating that along with my own natural smell, the arousal dripping from me was adding to my scent. She could smell how much I wanted her, how much I needed her. I gripped her waist tighter, my hands balling into fists in her top. My teeth sinking into my bottom lip trying to prevent myself from releasing the moans I had building up in my throat. "Alice..." I whisper. "Shhh Bella, its ok, I feel the same," she says softly as her face tilts to the side only to lean in and place those lips Ive been thinking about against my own in the most tender and passionate kiss we have shared yet. I feel her hands slide their way into my hair, holding it delicately as I kiss her back with just as much love and passion.

I don't know how I am going to get through today, knowing we only share one of our classes plus lunch together. She's been gone for 3 days and then school tears us apart, I don't know if I can bare to be separated from her today. I pull back and look up into her now black as coal eyes whimpering out her name. "Lets go, I don't think I can stand this either, lets go to our spot, we will tell Charlie you weren't feeling well," she grins as she leans in to place a peck on my nose before pulling away and taking my hand, pulling me along to her car. She opens the door for me and I slide in, her buckled up In her own seat before I have even finished buckling my own.

The drive to our secluded spot was mostly silent, her soft music playing in the background as we were both lost in deep thought. Both catching the others eye every now and then. Her hand holding mine delicately in my lap, her thumb running up and down in soft motions. We had been taking things slowly, her being the vampire and I the weak human, we had to be careful, but her control was almost perfect now, and things were heating up quickly every time we were alone together. Alice explained to me once that for a vampire, mating was very important. Especially once they had found their mate. I had asked her if she had found hers and I had gotten a look to ask as if I was stupid which made me grin from ear to ear. We were mates. It was true. Everything we had felt and tried to fight at the beginning just shows how destined we are to be together. That very strong pull to be near one and other, the need to be there physically and emotionally. The overprotective nature we would feel when another person would try for either of our attention. Most would call it jealousy, but there was no need for jealousy as we trusted each other with our own lives. She was mine and I was hers, we existed for each other.

I felt a pull and realised it was her tugging on my hand. "We are here, beautiful." She told me with a smile. As soon as my head lifted up she had been out the door and had mine open within a second reaching out again. I smiled back up at her and took her hand sliding out of the beautiful expensive car and immediately snuggling into her arms. "Come on Bella, we cant just stand here all day, lets go to our spot and then you can snuggle me all you want, or more," she told me with a giggle causing me to blush and then climb up onto her back. She sped through the forest in her graceful yet powerful vampire speed, my eyes closing as I buried my face into her hair, taking in her scent. It always comforted me, her smell, knowing she was there, near, close, protected and protecting me. It was the safest feeling. If I could smell her near me, I was safe, if I couldn't, I was alone and lost.

She came to a stop smoothly, releasing me from her grip and back, setting me down on the ground. We were in our own little haven. Tall green trees surrounding us opening up to the most beautiful lake, large boulders by the waters edge and a surprisingly soft and comfortable bed of mossy grass that we always found ourselves laying upon. She giggled again knowing I was lost in my own little world of thoughts and took my hand leading me to the grass, sitting down with her legs stretched out, back against the large tree. She pulled me down and I settled between her legs, leaning back into her body. I took her hands and wrapped them around my body, holding her close. We both sat there looking out and beyond the lake, just loving the feeling of being with each other, no words were needed, which was something we both loved about or bond.

I heard her sigh in contentment as I felt her lips brush over the back of my neck, kissing along it and down to my shoulder resting her chin there. "I love you Bella, you have no idea how happy I am that I finally found you, after all those visions of you, of my mate, I am finally with you and you've completed the hole that no one else could," she whispered softly against my cheek.

"I love you too Ali, I am happy that you found me too. I don't ever want to live without you. Don't ever leave me please," I whisper back with a tremble in my voice. "Never baby, we are together forever," she said while placing a soft kiss to my cheek. "Never..." I repeat. And as we sit there, looking over the lake, I couldn't help but think to myself, I am complete.

"Change me Alice. Change me and give us forever?"...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shout outs to the wonderful girl, beta and friend A. S. Rainwater...go check her stories out they are AMAZING! Hollowgo for providing me with such amazing stories that inspire and excite me, and to Beetlebum1 for her gobsmacking stories that make me squeal with delight!<strong>_

_**Hope you will review =S**_


End file.
